


Off Guard

by GreyMichaela



Series: Never Ever [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, In which Dean is caught flat-footed, M/M, Shmoop, and Castiel is sneaky, part of the Never Ever 'verse but can be read as a stand-alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel asks for something from Dean that Dean never expected anyone would want and Dean doesn't know how to react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Guard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deancasplatonicmyass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancasplatonicmyass/gifts).



> This is set in the Never Ever 'verse, during the four months when Dean, Cas, Harper and Sam are hunting together. So I guess you could call it a deleted scene as well. 
> 
> For deancasplatonicmyass, for no other reason than because I think she'd like it and because I can. (I AM MAD WITH POWER!)

***

Castiel had a habit of springing things on Dean when Dean wouldn’t be able to object, and Dean was getting tired of it. 

They were hiding behind the counter of a chocolate shop, taking cover from the very angry okami that had been preying on customers.  It didn’t appreciate Dean and Cas disrupting its steady source of food and was expressing its displeasure by flinging heavy furniture at the pair.

Dean ducked as a bookshelf hurtled past and splintered against the back wall, then stood and squeezed off half a clip in the direction of the okami. Several of the bullets found their mark, judging by the creature’s enraged shriek.

Dean dropped back down, his back to the sturdy case, and glanced at Castiel, who was crouching next to him. 

The angel smiled and Dean blinked.  Was Cas _enjoying_ himself? A brief moment of silence fell and Dean busied himself reloading his gun and making sure his machete was within reach.  When he looked up, Cas was still staring at him.

“Dude, what’s with the googly eyes?” Dean hissed.

“I want to marry you, Dean,” Castiel said.

Dean shot himself in the foot.

Things got a little hazy after that.  There was a lot of pain and even more blood; who knew foot wounds _bled_ so much?  And somewhere in there Castiel vaulted the counter, machete in hand, and beheaded the okami with one smooth swing of the blade.

Then he was back kneeling in front of Dean, concern and guilt in his eyes. He put his hand to Dean’s cheek and the hunter sucked in a lungful of blessedly pain-free air and coughed.

“ _Jesus,_ Cas, you can’t just _say_ things like that!”

“I’m sorry, Dean.  I didn’t expect you to react so…vehemently.” Cas’s eyes were downcast, looking at the blood on the floor and the truffles scattered around them.  “I won’t ask you again.”

Dean groaned. “No, you idiot, it’s not that. I just…didn’t expect a proposal in the middle of a hunt, okay?  You caught me off guard.  Man, did you _ever_ catch me off guard.”  He started laughing and couldn’t stop, wrapping his arms around his ribs and wheezing, tears running down his cheeks as he whooped his mirth.

Castiel just watched him, a confused smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Finally Dean’s gales of laughter faded into hiccups and he reached up and pulled Castiel down to straddle his legs.  Leaning forward, he pressed their foreheads together.

“Why, Cas?” he asked quietly.  “I’m no one’s idea of a catch.  I drink too much, I swear too much, I fight too much.  I drive you crazy, I know I do.  Why on earth would you want to _marry_ me?”

The angel pulled away enough that he could look into Dean’s green eyes. Cupping his face, he kissed him gently and Dean closed his eyes, exulting in the feel of his lover’s lips even as the old feelings of worthlessness washed over him.

“I wish you could see yourself as I see you,” Castiel whispered.  “The boy who raised his little brother, who never, not once in his life put himself before someone else.  Even strangers mean more to you than yourself.  You give and you give and you ask nothing in return. You’ve bled and fought and _died_ for what’s right and not once have you asked what’s in it for you.  You are fierce and strong and yet so gentle, so kind.  You cannot see your worth, Dean Winchester. But when I look at you, it is _all_ that I see.”

Dean stared up at him, lost for words. 

“I want to marry you because I want to show the world that you are mine,” the angel continued.  “Because you are not as broken as you think you are, and I want to spend a lifetime showing you how amazing you really are, until you finally believe me. _That’s_ why I want to marry you.”

Dean gulped. A fire was burning in Castiel’s blue eyes, deep and earnest and with just a hint of nerves lurking behind them. Dean leaned up and kissed him again, tugging him close and wrapping his arms around the shorter man. Something on the cabinet he was leaning against jabbed his back and he grunted, tilting himself and his armful of angel sideways until they were stretched out on the floor, still devouring each other’s mouths.

“Is that…a yes?” gasped Castiel, finally lifting his head, and Dean nodded, smiling harder than he’d thought possible.

“It’s a yes, you sentimental idiot, _God_ yes, now shut up and kiss me properly.”

Castiel smiled, wide and joyous, and bent to his task.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, as always! Find me on Tumblr at [GreyMichaela](http://greymichaela.tumblr.com) for SPN content and funny stuff.


End file.
